A different take in this wonderful world!
by Camnp003
Summary: Beacon Academy is a prestigious school that accepts all students of a certain caliber. Ruby Rose is a 15 year old who has been accepted alongside Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long. They will form team RWBY. However, team KMAD formed by Kazuma, Megumin, Aqua and Darkness will spice things up. Join them on their hijinks in this wonderful world!
1. R meets M

**Heelo people! Camnp003 here. I was bored and looking for crossovers but I couldn't find the one that scratched my itch. So, I decided to create my own! By the way, this is apparently the FIRST Konosuba x RWBY crossover! YAY! So without further ado, Wait. I don't own anything. *cough* Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **BOOM**

An explosion of fire dust resounded across Beacon academy, punctuated soon after by a scream of "Unbelievable!" A girl in a white berated the smaller girl before her. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" As Ruby apologized nervously, she was quickly shot down by the annoyed Weiss.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon"

"Well, I-I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just sparing and practicing you know; We're her to fight monsters, so watch where you're going! Lifting her chin up as though scolding a disobedient child, Weiss left Ruby with no room to retaliate.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." A soft, mature voice spoke up from their sides.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The amber eyes stared at Weiss with thinly-veiled contempt as she talked.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss smirk at how at least _one_ person knew who she was and would respect her fo-

"The same company infamous for their controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Eyes widening in surprise, Weiss spluttered in in rage whilst Ruby giggle at her side.

"Urgh!" Walking away in rage, Weiss did not look back. As soon as Weiss departed, so did the bow-wearing girl. Ruby sank to floor in despair. "Welcome to Beacon." She muttered sadly.

"WHERE IS IT?" A girl around Ruby's height came charging into the plaza and almost ran over the by now fallen Ruby. She wore a wide-rimmed dull brown hat with two buttons and stitch resembling a grim smile. She wore red one-piece dress that ended just below her hips and for one reason or the other, wore bandages one her right leg and a long black sock on the , Ruby got up to her feet addressed the girl in front of her.

"Where is what?" The girl straightened out and quickly turned around. Suddenly she grabbed Ruby by her dress and pulled her to eye level.

"The explosion."

"Wha?" Bright red eyes, the same colour as her cloak, stared unblinkingly at her.

"THE EXPLOSION!" She still hadn't blinked.

"THE ONE THAT SET MY 'EXPLOSION RADAR OFF'!" She looked around wildly "I could feel an explosion around this area!"

Ruby's eye widened knowingly. "Oh that one, I sneezed and some dust blew up in front of the girl in front of me."

Piercing red eyes turned at her; Ruby unconsciously took a step back at the ferocity that they radiated. Once again Ruby felt herself being pulled towards the girl forcefully.

"Excellent!" The red eyed girl exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. "We can walk the path of explosions together!"

Ruby was taken aback by this girl's zealousness; she was too eager to blow something up!

After what seemed like minutes of staring into those unwavering eyes, Ruby finally managed to break her gaze away from them.

"Sorry." Ruby muttered. "I prefer slicing and dicing." Nodding in understanding and slight disappointment, the girl backed away; her wide hat drooping as well.

"It's fine; I understand. You're not the first to refuse." The atmosphere around her darkened as well.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Ruby walked alongside the girl. "I'm sorry for that, but I hope we can get along. My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

The suddenly smirked and ran forward a couple of paces in front of Ruby. Reaching behind her, she withdrew a red sphere held by the sides by a seemingly wooden semicircle. As the girl spun the object around, one side of it grew outward and, with her back still turned to Ruby, slammed the staff into the ground.

She quickly turned around. She now had an eyepatch on her left eye; red with a single white cross in the middle. She flung her arm outward, making her brown cape flutter wide and with a single fluid motion held her hat in place.

"My name is Megumin! My calling is one of Arch-wizard; one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magiks!"

' _Oh God a chuunibyo!"_

 **Like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	2. W meets A

"Urgh!" an irritated Weiss Schnee walked towards the school. "The nerve of some people!" She was irritated due to a particular encounter with a clumsy girl not two minutes ago. She had expected to see every student at this prestigious academy to be completely serious and practically aloof. Instead, she saw bumbling dolts, vomiting scraggly boys and she was not impressed!

"Hello there!" a girl with long blue hair stood in front of Weiss. Blinking herself back into reality, Weiss only listened to the girl. She had one-piece dress that was dangerously short and a staff in the wit the end in the shape of a light pink rose.

"You've been staring at me for the past minute; not that I blame you, I am a Goddess, but now it's creepy." Weiss' eyes widened in surprise. ' _What arrogant words!'_

"You're not a Goddess! You're human, just like me!" Weiss scolded the girl.

"True; I'm not a Goddess, but I'm still leagues better than you!" The blue-haired girl smoothly shot back.

' _That's one of my retorts!'_ Weiss mentally screamed. ' _Now I can't use it in front of her!'_ Weiss grew even angrier at the smug girl in front of her. The girl in front of her opened her mouth to speak again.

"Yet I shall allow you to become one of my followers or if I get to know you better, we can become comrades or even friends. Can you imagine: being friends with a Goddess!?" The girl splayed her hands front of her. She then lowered her right hand in front of her, offering a handshake to Weiss. "My name is Aqua! Be pleased to even touch my hand!"

Without so much as a word in refusal, Weiss turned on her heel and walked away.

"Oi oi oi! Hey wait a minute!" Aqua ran to catch up to Weiss. "Why don't you want to be my friend?!" She questioned.

Weiss turned to face her. "BECAUSE YOU THINK TOO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF!" Weiss shouted in her face. Aqua stepped back in surprise but quickly composed herself.

"Well guess what?!" Aqua started to retorted. "You're acting as though you're perfect!"

"I am not yet perfect, but I am-" Her words died in her throat as she realised what she was about to say. Her mid went into overdrive as she thought of a response.

"Not wearing a dangerously short one-piece dress that could make men ogle myself like sort of meat!" Weiss countered. "With a skirt as short as that, perverted men would be able to see your underwear!"

"No they won't!" Aqua smiled smugly.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked, genuinely curious about how this seemingly arrogant girl would pull that off.

"Because I'm not wearing any underwear!" Weiss' mind just shut down at that smug response.

"They can't see my underwear if I don't wear it!" Aqua continued, as though she was explaining the most obvious thing in the world. At this point, Weiss' brain had rebooted.

"ARE YOU INSANE OR A PERVERTED WOMAN?!"  
Aqua stepped away, shocked by the sudden outburst.

Weiss did not stop and continued screaming, ignoring the frightened and confused girl.

"WHO HAS THAT SORT OF LOGIC YOU PERVERTED, UNGRACEFULL HARLOT? YOU WILL WEAR UNDERWEAR BUT INCREASE THE LENGTH OF YOUR DRESS OUMDAMMIT!"

Aqua fell on her ass as she started bawling under the white-haired girl's gaze and shrieking.

"But I thought I was doing nothing wrong! Why are you shouting at me?" Weiss' gaze softened. She quieted down and squatted next to Aqua. "Don't worry about it Aqua, we all make mistakes."

' _Though none quite as bad as this. I shall help her with her air-headedness, so she will not embarrass women anymore!'_ Weiss mentally swore to herself.

She held out her hand, which Aqua accepted. Pulling themselves up, Weiss shook Aqua's hand. "I have yet to properly introduce myself; My name is Weiss Schnee." The other girl smiled and shook Weiss' hand.

"My name is Aqua. Pleased to meet you."


	3. B meets D

"Oh my." Heavy, perverted breathing came from Blake's side. She hurriedly snapped her book shut and turned around. A blushing blonde with a high ponytail and blue eyes looked back at her. She had a regular long sword strapped to her hip. She wore an orange robe that covered all but her face and she wore a white breastplate and other pieces of armour around her body. For some reason, this girl had a bird's wing as a shoulder-guard. Who does that?!

"Is-is that the latest Ninjas in love?" The blonde stammered out her question and with that Blake tried to fight down a blush and she lost.

"Yes." She confirmed to the blonde girl with a hint of pink on her cheeks. The girl fidgeted in front of Blake nervously. "Can I borrow your book after you?" Blake smiled. _She had finally found another person who appreciated good literature!_

"Sure." Blake nodded and held out her hand.

"Who is your favourite character?" The blonde questioned, so as to continue the conversation with her new-found fellow pervert. Blake frowned; rarely do people read these books and even rarer so were people willing to discuss it. After moment's thought, Blake did not hesitate in telling her.

"Really?" The blonde girl's eyes widened in surprise. "My personal favourite character was the main character in the previous book; I could relate to her quite a bit, so I fell in love with her almost immediately." She suddenly started to breathe and blush heavily as she remembered the adventures of that particular character. Blake's eyes widened; this girl liked that degenerate masochist? Wait. ' _She just said that she could relate to her.'_ Amber eyes stared at the heavily wayward girl. ' _This girl is a perverted masochist!'_ Blake mentally screamed as she realised what was in front of her.

Blake blinked as she realised that she didn't know the girl's name.

"My name is Blake. What's yours?" The girl reached out to shake Blake's hand.

"My name is Darkness." Blake's smile faltered as she felt her hand being crushed by the blonde's grip. As far as she could tell, she wasn't even using aura to augment her strength!

Letting out a pained smile, Blake quickly withdrew her hand. Despite her unnatural strength, she was probably good person. They walked together in a comfortable silence.

"Where did you get the latest book in the series?" Darkness suddenly asked. "I thought it only came out two days ago and it usually takes three to get to the bookstore I usually go to."

"I got it from Tukson's." Blake remembered where she got the book from. Tukson is a good faunus, and did not make fun of anyone who bought these types of books. "He's a faunus that lives in Vale, not far from the docks."

Darkness nodded in thought. "I can go there. Thanks for the recommendation. My current bookstore has a racist bigot there who doesn't allow faunus to buy from them, so I would prefer another supplier." Blake's eyes widened slightly as she heard this piece of information from Darkness. "You don't mind faunus?" She inquired.

"No I do not mind them. The White fang though…" Darkness trailed off, lost in thought.

"The White fang?" Blake pressed further.

"The White fang is just misguided." Blake's eyes widened even more. "I liked and even admired their tenacity at first, but now they are going down the path of bloodshed." The girl then looked at Blake with saddened eyes. "In the end, only the grimm are benefiting from their actions."

They continued to walk in tandem around the place. Darkness was walking around; as though inspecting the area. Blake was meanwhile in deep thought as she walked alongside Darkness. Mid-stride she came to conclusion.

"Darkness." The girl in questioned turned to face her. "What?" Blake suddenly had a very hesitant expression on her face as she looked at the blond girl's trusting face.

"Darkness, there is a secret that I want to keep between you and me. Can you do that?" Darkness nodded, unsure of where this was going. "I am-"

A yell interrupted her confession. Darkness' eyes widened to something behind Blake and she charged forward as Blake turned around. A guy in mostly green had put his hands up in a pathetic attempt to defend himself. He was clearly panicking and on the other end of the spectrum was a girl whose hair was _literally on fire._ She was going to punch him and it was clear that Darkness was going to put herself in front of that punch.

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Blake ran to catch up to Darkness but I was too late; she had already put herself in-between the two.

 **BANG**

As soon as the unknown girl's fist hit Darkness, there was an explosion of fire; so much so that Blake was forced to close her eyes. When she opened, she was in shock as much as the unknown girl. Darkness was still standing. ' _More than that, WHY IS SHE SMILING LEWDLY?!'_

The boy had opened his eyes and crept behind Darkness. "Uhh… Thanks for saving me."

Darkness suddenly collapsed and Blake ran up to her. Lifting up Darkness' head to see if she was alright, Blake started shouting at the fallen girl. "Hey Darkness!" Blake's eyes widened when she felt Darkness' breath on her skin. "Why are you aroused?"

Darkness did nothing but giggle like a pervert as she looked forward with unfocused eyes. Blake sniffed and was shocked by the amount of pheromones in the air. ' _It's like she's in heat!'_

"Hey is she okay?" the blonde girl _not_ on Blake's lap (who was breathing heavily) asked as she came up to them. Blake glared as the girl continued. "She's pretty tough is she can take one of my hits and remain standing. Though, why is she giggling?" Blake stilled glared at her. "What happened here? Why did you try and punch the guy?" She pointed at the nervous guy nearby.

"Well it all started when I ran off from my sister."


	4. Y meets K

"Hmm." A male voice not too far away from Yang sounded as though he was appraising her. "A solid eight." Yang stopped mid-stride. Turning around she was faced with an unassuming young man with brown hair and green eyes. He wore something out of a 'how-to' on adventuring, with simple leather clothes and a short cape. He had vials of dust at his left hip and a short sword at his right. Yang smirked as she approached him.

"Ohh?" A playful tone entered her voice as she sauntered up to him. "Do you really think I'm an eight?" He eyed her with thinly veiled lecherous eyes. "Yes." Short and blunt was apparently his game. Yang clutched her chest in mock hurt. "You are certainly attractive but…" He sighed in exasperation. "There's something about you that makes me want to stay away." Yang blinked in surprise. This one _sensed_ that she was a handful.

"My name's Yang!" She held out her hand and he shook it. "My name is Kazuma." He then turned to walk away but she stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Aww. Don't be like that! I'm sure I'll _yellow out."_

"Oumdammit!" Kazuma groaned at the blonde's attempt at humour. "Never do that again." He had problems with a certain blue haired girl and her delusions; If Yang was added to the mix… Kazuma shuddered at the prospect. ' _I hope I'm not the same team as her.'_

"So anyways." Yang walked alongside him. "Why are you rating girls?" Kazuma smirked. "I'm just a connoisseur of the female form. In my town, I probably have the worst reputation amongst the female population."

"And why is that?" Yang was generally curious. ' _How does that unassuming man gather such a bad reputation?'_

Kazuma smiled as he explained. "It's because of my semblance: I call it 'steal. It allows me to steal the thing that is most valuable to the person or what I want off the person"

"Oh that sounds rather barbaric. What do you do with it; steal panties?"

Kazuma smiled lecherously. "You got it in one." Yang went wide-eyed at this new information. She turned her head at Kazuma. ' _He must be a huge creep to be able to say that in front of a girl without hesitation.'_

Kazuma giggled fondly as he remembered his past whilst Yang looked at him incredulously.

"So what's your semblance?" Kazuma asked Yang. Yang blinked in surprise before she replied. "My semblance doesn't have a name, and I doubt I'm ever going name it." She crossed her arms as she looked at him proudly. "My semblance allows me to turn kinetic energy into my own strength. It's pretty awesome, if I say so myself!"

A deadbeat stare was her reply. Kazuma suddenly perked up before lightly laughing. "Want to prove to me how awesome you are?" Yang tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh, sure"

"Then," He smiled wolfishly. "Try to touch your belly button with your elbows."

"Alright!" Yang began to struggle; trying to do as he said. She paid little heed to the giggling male in front of her. "Almost… there…" Yang kept trying for a good minute or so. "There! I can get it with one elbow, but not the other."

"No. Not good enough." Kazuma criticized. "You're supposed to touch with both elbows at the same time." He smiled slightly, wondering when she would catch onto what he was doing. The blushing men behind him also wondered that as well.

"I'll give a hint. You need to bend over slightly; it'll give you more flexibility." Yang nodded and began anew. _'I can take this challenge!'_

She looked up to see the gazes of several men staring at her. ' _Why are they doing tha-'_ she caught herself, realisation dawning on her. ' _How could I have been caught out like this?!'_ She straightened up. "Oh. Looks like you finally noticed." Kazuma smiled triumphantly.

Yang breathed in and out, attempting to calm herself down. She was angry at Kazuma, sure, but she was angrier at herself for falling for such a cheap trick. Her eyes kept switching between red and her usual lilac. Fortunately for Kazuma, she managed to regain control of her anger.

"Okay, I admit: it was stupid of me to fall for that, but next time you try and do something like that I will punch you; eve n more so if you do that on my sister." She sent him a glare as a warning.

"Alright, fine; I won't do it again with you or your sister." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hmm. We apparently have 10 minutes before we have to go to orientation." Yang nodded in agreement, curious as to where this would lead to. "Do you want to see my semblance in action? I'll try and steal one of your bracelets; they must be quite a treasure if you have two of them."

Yang smirked. "Okay fine. Give it your best shot!" She stood straight and held her arm out wide, daring him to use his semblance. "Okay then! Remember: you asked for it!" He then held out his hand and made a fist. "Steal!" And as Kazuma shouted, a blinding blue light forced Yang to close her eyes.

Once the light faded, Yang felt… breezy… "Hmmm. I wonder what I stole." He raised his hands up to the sun. "This seems a tad bit light to be some gaunt-" His voice died in his throat and his eyes widened as he saw what he had stolen. "BUT THIS A TREASURE UNMATCHED BY THE AGES!" He spun around the treasure and cackled madly as he held Yang's underwear (It was yellow with black polka dots in case you were curious).

"You… Will…regret THAT!" Yang's eyes had turned crimson and she started to run at Kazuma to punch him through a wall. "I'M SORRY!" Kazuma pathetically held up his hands to try and placate Yang, but to no avail. She almost succeeded at punching him, but a yellow blur went between them.

One punch later, and that is how they met Darkness and Blake.


	5. Rwby meets Kmad

Darkness' head lay on Blake's lap as she smiled perversely. Blake stared at the two figures before her; one boy and one girl, both of similar age. Both had sheepish looks but for different reasons. Kazuma looked sheepish because he was still clutching Yang's underwear. Already several girls were sending him looks that said he was nothing more than an insect. Yang was sheepish because she had just punched a person and that particular girl looked as though she had been to heaven and back. Usually their reaction was to cry out in pain and get smashed through the nearest solid object behind them, but not this girl.

Blake sighed. "We have orientation soon, so please help me carry her there." Yang and Kazuma nodded and made to help the fallen blonde. Halfway through lifting her up, Darkness seemed to wake up from her stupor and flailed about.

Kazuma jumped away with a cry and dropped Darkness onto the hard stone floor. "Hey!" Darkness yelled indignantly. "I'm sorry!" Kazuma tried to apologize, but Darkness shut him up with a glare.

"Next time, drop me harder!" With a huff, she walked off whilst Kazuma, Yang and Blake stared at her retreating figure in confusion. "Whaaa?" Kazuma finally managed to squeeze out his surprise.

Darkness suddenly stopped. With a blush adorning her face she marched up to the three confused people. "Does-does anyone know where we have to go for the orientation?"

Yang could only laugh at the red-faced girl.

THIS…IS MY LINE BREAK! THERE ARE MAY LIKE IT, BUT THIS ONE IS MINE! I AM NOTING WITHOUT MY LINE BREAK JUST AS MY LINE BREAK IS NOTHING WITHOUT ME -

A quick trip to the directions board and the four teenagers found themselves standing in front of a stage.

"Sorry about that display earlier." Darkness apologized. "My semblance is actually quite embarrassing; it turns kinetic energy into…" She trailed off and blushed. "It turns it into?" Kazuma pressed, genuinely curious.

"It turns kinetic energy into sexual arousal…" She somehow turned even redder when she said that to the whole group. Blake could only stare and blush heavily whilst Yang and Kazuma laughed loudly.

"That is the weirdest semblance I've heard of!" Kazuma laughed, clutching his sides.

"Hey! Rubes! Come over here; I've saved you a spot." Yang waved over a young girl with red highlights over to the group. A girl of similar size followed her too. "How could you leave me like that?!" Rubes cried out indignantly as she came over.

"Oh come on, sis!" Yang laughed her off. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"I exploded!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

The shorter girl threw her arms up. "No! I literally blew up! There was fire, lightning and I think I saw some ice!" Yang blinked in surprise. "I bumped into me and she started shouting at me. She then started waving about some dust and I sneezed right into-her!"

"You!"

Yang and the group looked over to see a pair of girls marched up to them. One had a furious expression on her face whilst the other's expression was that of curiosity.

"What you did today was completely irresponsible!" The white-themed girl continued to screech before Yang stopped her. "He, I'm sure that you and my sister got off the wrong foot. Why don't you try and make up?" Ruby's eyes brightened.

"That's a great idea!" She turned to face Weiss. "MY name is Ruby Rose! This is my sister Yang!" She extended her arm. Weiss did not return the gesture.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "Weiss Schnee." She lifted her chin. "Do you want to make up to me?"

"Yes!"

"Then read this and never speak to me again." Weiss magically produced a pamphlet 'Dust for dummies' and stormed off.

"Wow. She's nothing to _schneez_ at!" Yang could not resist.

"Oumdammit Yang!" Two voices, one male and one female cried out in indignation at the pun. Ruby and Kazuma glanced at each other. Both sets of eyes widened. ' _They understand!'_

Mentally crying tears, Ruby and Kazuma felt as though they understood the danger that was Yang. Their familiarity between each other rose immensely.

"My name is Kazuma/Ruby. Pleased to meet you!" They both said this at the same time and shook hands."

"Aww, My little sis has made her first friend at Beacon!" Yang laughed out loud and smacked Kazuma down and brought her mouth close to his ear.

"If you even _think_ of hurting her feelings I will _end you."_ Yang whispered. Nodding furiously, Kazuma stepped back to see Ruby introduce a girl around their age.

"Well, actually this is the first friend that I made. Her name-"

"My name is Megumin! My calling is one of Arch-wizard; one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magiks!"

"Uhh. Pleasure. My name is Yang."

"Oh! My name is Aqua!" A girl in blue, now identified as Aqua, stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hey Kazuma!"

' _Oh no.'_ Kazuma wondered if he was the only one who felt that the bunch of girls, bar Ruby and Blake, were weird in one way or another. Darkness was apparently a masochist; Yang loved telling puns; Aqua was a delusional girl who thought she was a Goddess; Weiss was a stuck-up bitch and this new Megumin had a severe case of _chuunibyo_.

' _Monty whyyyyyyy?!"_ He turned away slowly, trying not to get seen.

"Kazuma Kazuma!"

He sighed. Things were not going to be easy, were they?

"I am Kazuma." He turned round to see his childhood friend.

"How-" Aqua's question was cut off by the arrival of the headmaster Beacon: Professor Ozpin.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The woman next to him walked up to the centre of the stage as soon as Ozpin had left. She then proceeded to drone on something about sleeping arrangements.

"He had really strange glasses; like, they would be useless to use as reading glasses…"

Kazuma could only stare blankly at Aqua.


	6. The start of initiation

"Hey there sis!" Yang lay not too far away from Ruby. "Whatcha doing?"

Ruby looked up from her writing before sighing. "Just writing a letter back to the gang back in Signal." She shrugged. "I promised to write to them how Beacon was like."

"Aww that's so cute!" Yang got a pillow to the face for her teasing.

"Oh don't be like that." She laughed. "I mean; we're at Beacon! It's like a giant slumber party!"

"Yeah, but I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Yang smirked, looking at all the different guys in the hall.

"Well I approve of all the girls." An unexpected and unwanted voice spoke behind them. Yang and Ruby turned around and saw Kazuma leering at practically every girl in the room. The girls scrambled into their sleeping bags to hide themselves.

"Go away, perv!" Ruby's muffled voice resounded throughout the hall. Kazuma's eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Yeah! Piss off! We know all about your escapades to the female showers!" Yang unhelpfully joined in.

"Stop spreading lies!" Kazuma frantically looked around, backing away from the hidden, yet smug, half-sisters. "I did nothing of the sort!" He could already feel the temperature in the room drop. Any and all males in the room looked away when he met their eyes whilst the girls met his gaze with the sub-zero looks.

"You perverted ruffian!" An ice cold voice shrieked from nearby. "You incompetent moron!" Weiss marched to Kazuma, fully intent on punishing him for interrupting her sleep. "Can't you see some people are trying to sleep?!"

"Uhh." Kazuma looked around, and saw the only one who was asleep was a boy clad in green.

He motioned around them in exasperation. "Moot point." Weiss huffed. "We're supposed to be falling asleep; fresh for tomorrow!"

Kazuma sighed as he realised she was right. Besides, with the personalities of the people around him, he would need ALL of the patience for tomorrow.

-LIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEE BREAAAAAAKKKKKA!-

Kazuma dragged his feet to the locker room. It was still too early in the morning for him and he was half-asleep.

"Mornin'." He muttered to… Who was next him again?

"GOOD MORNING KAZUMA!"

Oh God it's the useless madwoman.

"Hello Aqua." Kazuma replied in a defeated voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you!" She was obviously very chipper this morning.

"You're energetic today; sometimes you're an utter mess in the mornings!"

Aqua pouted at that.

-ANOTHER LINE BREAKA! -

Scores of students lined the Cliffside. They were preparing for the initiation part of their time at Beacon and some of them were ready whilst others were not.

"Hey guys." Jaune, the tall blonde guy, scrambled back after looking over the edge of the cliff.

"Morning Jaune." Pyrrha replied.

Their morning introductions were broken by the appearance of Glynda and Ozpin.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin sipped his mug in front of the assembled students.

"You may have heard rumours about partnering. I shall answer your suspicions: you will be partnered… Today."

Ruby gave an indignant cry of hopelessness. Kazuma just sighed in resignation.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"We will now launch you into the Emerald forest."

One by one, students were launched into the air by springboard.

Yang slipped on some sunglasses and gave a confident smirk.

Nora shouted in joy as she flew.

Darkness sported a blush.

Megumin merely grinned in anticipation.

Jaune screamed in terror as he was flung into the forest below.


	7. The Emerald forest, part one

Darkness flailed like a ragdoll in the air, and after a while of enjoying the cold wind furiously whipping her... face, she decided to make a landing strategy. Normally, she would just cannonball into the ground and use her semblance and aura to stop injury, but with her speed and velocity, the impact would surely leave her in a catatonic state of euphoria for a few hours; hours she could not waste.

Sighing with resignation at the lost opportunity, she decided to land with the least amount of force to leave her with **some** semblance of her right mind. She uncurled one of her wings and allowed the natural drag to right herself. After awkwardly gliding with one wing, she found a suitable spot to dive-bomb.

"Here goes nothing."

Quickly curling her wing, she fell with as much grace as a masochistic knight wearing some armour could; in short: no grace at all.

With a crazed grin on her face, she fell to her second orgasm of the day.

-HI GUYS AND GALS AND APACHE HELICOPTERS! I'M A LINE BREAK!-

Aqua flew with an impressive amount of grace and confidence.

' _Alright Aqua. We need to land!'_

' _Whatever you say, voice in my head.'_

' _We have a lot of confidence now don't we?'_

' _YEAH!'_

' _So what was our landing strategy again?'_

' _Our landing strategy was… to…_

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck."

She was still screaming when she smashed into a tree.

-WOW A SECOND LINE BREAK-

"MY HAT!" Megumin desperately held her wide-rimmed hat, trying to stop it from floating away. Due to it being so wide, it inadvertently slowed her down. After a while of desperately trying to slow down, she had the presence of mind to brace for impact.

"Alright!" She shouted, trying to sound confident. It was really hard to do this when she was dropping into the tree tops. "Time to show the power of Crimson Magic Clan!"

She reached behind herself with one hand for her weapon. With a twirl, the staff elongated and Megumin jammed it into a tree branch. She somersaulted and landed in a heap on the ground. "Not a perfect landing." Standing up with a groan, she looked around and unfortunately she saw several hostile-looking grimm staring back at her.

Despite the odds, Megumin grinned. She pointed the end of the staff at the approaching beowolves; a trigger popped out and the point hollowed out. "BURN FOUL DEMONS!" She pulled the trigger and her flamethrower roared into life. "AHAHA! You thought you could kill me?!"She cackled as she swept the flames around her, setting trees on fire and burning any grimm that got too close. "THINK AGAIN!" Everything around her was on fire and, due to a girl maniacally laughing in the centre of it all, the entire thing was something out of a horror movie.

This was the particular moment that her possible headmaster decided to spy on her.

"Looks like we have a few weird ones this year." Calmly sipping his Goodwitch love nectar, he hid his caution well. "Now, let's see how the others are doing."

Glynda stood behind him with her hips cocked and placed her hands on them as if she was bored when she saw a part of the Emerald forest go up in flames. "Ozpin." She called out. "Who was it that set part of the forest on fire?"

Ozpin didn't even look up. "We have a member of the 'Crimson Magic Clan' here."

"Ah."

-SHOULD BE THE FINAL LINE BREAK GUYS!-

Kazuma squealed like a pig whilst he flew. He was not acrobatic in any sense of the word and it was not a particularly large surprise when he failed to stop himself from smashing into the ground. Thankfully nothing broke, but it still left him groaning at the pain of it all.

"This day has been great!" The sarcasm rolled off his tongue easily. "I just love being thrown off a cliff by an apathetic headmaster with stupid glasses." He shakily stood up and checked everything was in place. Even though he didn't like 'Ozprick' one bit, he consoled himself with the fact that he had a hot assistant, he drooled slightly at the thought of those big ti-

A growl woke him up from his inspection. A lone ursa major stood in front of him. "Ah fuck, back to reality."

The ursa major; they are sometimes known as 'rookie killers' due to their extreme similarity to ordinary ursai. In fact, the ursa major was an evolution of the ordinary ursa, but it was faster, stronger and had more armour. Rookie hunters had often taken them on, thinking they were ursai, but sometimes died due to underestimating them.

Thankfully, Kazuma was fairly in-touch with the grimm species of this world and knew not to hold anything back. So he and grabbed a handful of wind dust with one hand and earth dust with his other hand. "Why did I have to find such a hard enemy to fight first?" The question was answered by a charging grimm.

Kazuma dodged the first two swipes easily. The bone claws almost gutted him but he managed to jump clear unscathed. He raised both of his hands up and put earth dust in front of the wind type. "Eat this!" He poured his aura into the dust and a vortex of wind and earth flew at the ursa major.

"HA!" Kazuma celebrated as the ursa major was blown back. Reaching for another handful of wind dust, Kazuma also unsheathed his sword. This time, he aimed the sword at the grimm, put wind dust behind the sword and activated the dust.

The wind enhanced sword shot out of his grasp and in the ursa major's chest. It stumbled towards him. Eyes widening is surprise, Kazuma made no move to retrieve the sword stuck in the grimm's chest. Instead, he reached for a lightning crystal.

Crystal dust is different from purified dust. The purified dust was used quickly, and often could not be used more than once. Crystal dust, on the other hand, could be used more than once and continuously until the entire crystal was exhausted. Kazuma knew this and often used varieties of dust to attack from a distance than with his sword.

"You're finished!" Lighting shot out of the crystal at the grimm. It struck the iron sword and fried the grimm both inside and out.

It collapsed and disappeared into particles. Sighing in relief, Kazuma quickly got his sword and checked his dust. 'Nothing was wasted. Great.' The breaking of a stick made him jump back and as he faced the bushes, he locked eyes with his partner for four years.

"Hi Kazuma!" His partner greeted him.

Aqua stood before him, slightly dusty but otherwise unharmed.

"Ah fuck my life."

 **Hey guys! I made Darkness a faunus because fuck it!**


	8. Emerald forest, part two

Aqua stood proudly in front of Kazuma. Her staff was slightly dirty but strangely her scarf was unblemished. She had muddy shoes and he could see bits of wood and leaves stuck in her hair.

"Hey Kazuma!"

He sighed in resignation. 'Oh great she's going to be my partner for the next four years.'

"Hello Aqua. How was your landing?" She coughed and kicked a nearby stone, pouting. "It was good…"

'She's obviously lying.' Kazuma knew her well enough to know when she lied. That and she was a bad liar. "Right." He looked around, seeing only trees. "Do you know where we have to go? I mean, I can only see trees."

"No I don't. Let's try and climb a tree to see where the cliff is?" Aqua suggested. Kazuma thought about just walking until he saw an ancient temple but her idea was faster and there was less chance of meeting grimm. 'Apparently she _can_ have good ideas.'

"Alrighty then. Wait here, I'm going to climb a tree." Kazuma looked around for a suitable tree to land on. "Kazuma, Kazuma!" Aqua put her finger to her lips in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a good tree. AHA! This is a good one." He turned his back towards it, further confusing Aqua. He reached into one of his many pouched and retrieved wind dust. "Hmm. Too much. Ah, that's perfect." He regulated the amount and hunched over.

He jumped up and poured aura into the wind dust and the resulting force managed to push into the tree behind him.

He quickly climbed the tree, thankfully without slipping, and looked around. He did not like what he saw. 'There's a nevermore flying around that cliff, but it seems as though it's hunting someone. Not my problem.' He looked further to his left. 'Aha!' He spied the cliff edge where he was launched from. 'We have to walk there. A large distance, but at least we know where to go now.'

"KAZUMAAAA!" He looked down sharply. Aqua was being chased around by a lone… frog? It wasn't a creature of grimm, as its colour scheme was not black, red and white, but rather a variety of green. 'One of the Emerald forest's wildlife: the giant frog is known for eating sheep, or even humans if they feel peckish enough.'

"AQUA!" Kazuma yelled down at the fleeing girl. "IT IS JUST WILDLIFE! IT MAY TRY TO EAT YOU, SO YOU NEED TO CHASE IT OFF OR KILL IT!" He began climbing down. "IF YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY IN FEAR, YOU WILL ATTRACT MORE GRIMM TO OUR POSTION!"

That seemed to calm her down. She screeched to a halt and turned around with a furious expression on her face. "He's right!" She seemed to pour aura into her hand, something that Kazuma had never see her do before. "This move is known as God's wrath!"

Kazuma inwardly groaned. 'Fuck all kinds of duck; what's with her and the useless names!'

"I pour all of my emotions into this one hit; nothing will survive!" She charged the now stationary frog.

"There will be nothing left of you!" She hit the frog with all her might…

Nothing happened. The frog didn't seem to be affected by the attack and simply stared Aqua down. She looked up, an angelic expression adorning her face. "On se-second thought, you're quite cute when I look at you close up."

Nom

Kazuma's eyes widened with fear when he saw the frog's mouth close around Aqua. "Oi!" He scrambled down the tree faster. "Don't eat Aqua!" The frog was directly underneath him and thinking quickly, he jumped down, aiming his sword at the frog's head.

Kazuma stood, hands on knees, panting. He had managed to kill the giant frog and Aqua was finally out of the creature's mouth. She was crying underneath a tree. The time spent in the frog's mouth was not long at all but it was more than enough time to get the girl covered in slime.

"Kazumaaaaaa." She sobbed. "Whyyyyy?" He glanced at her spit-covered body and looked away. "Life is like that." He said, nodding sagely. Kazuma then motioned for Aqua to follow him. "I know where we are now. Let's go." Aqua sniffed and followed after him further into the woods. Looking at the dead frog and at Kazuma, Aqua sniffled.

"Why don't the frogs ever eat you?"


	9. Emerald forest, part three

'Kazuma, Kazuma!" Aqua unrelentingly babbled whilst walking.

"I am Kazuma."

"Do you think we're close to the relics?" The boy next to her sighed dejectedly. "No, Aqua, we're not close. We may be closer since you last asked, which was three minutes ago."

Kazuma perked up mid-step. His enemy detection skill was alerting him to a lone approaching entity. He glanced back at Aqua and held his hand up to silence her. "Something's coming." As soon as he said that, the bushes in front of them rustled. Aqua gripped her staff tighter. Kazuma drew his sword and held it out in front of him. 'I'm not going to use dust unless the enemy is too tough for me.'

They needed not worry, as a red girl wearing a wide hat stumbled out of the bushes. She glanced up, went wide-eyed at seeing the pair and quickly dusted herself off. She smirked, but Kazuma could see she was sweating nervously. "Hello."

'Ah.' Kazuma realised who this was. 'This is… Megumi? Megumine? The one who was with Ruby yesterday.'

Megume? Breathed out, calming herself. "My name is Megumin!" She began to introduce herself, though with the flair of a chuunibyo. "My calling is one of Arch-wizard; one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic's!"

Aqua, not to be outdone, also introduced herself with flair. "My name is Aqua!" She began waving her staff around. "I am a Goddess descended to this world! My control over water and all things holy is unmatched! Quiver in fear mortal!"

A second passed and two things happened:

Kazuma groaned and face-palmed. 'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

Megumin and Aqua smirked and thumbs-upped each other. They were now friends.

"Anyway, I saw Kazuma first, so he is now my partner." Megumin spoke, walking beside Aqua.

"Nu-uh! He is my partner, so find your own!" Aqua ruthlessly shot Megumin down. "Besides, aren't you supposed to have one partner?"

"Ozpin didn't say that once someone had a partner, they were off limits, besides, what's wrong with having multiple partners?" Kazuma and Aqua paused, looking wide-eyed at Megumin. Said person took a second to realise the implications behind her words and went beet-red. "T-T-That's not what I meant!"

Kazuma and Aqua started laughing at the blushing Megumin. "Are you saying that you are taking the harem route?!" Kazuma managed to mock her in between laughs. "NO! Stop laughing at me!"

Aqua couldn't help but add her own comments. "Who knew you were a closet pervert!" She was crying with laughter. "Do you also like reading 'Ninjas of love' like that Blake girl?"

Megumin had enough. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME OR I'LL BURN YOU WITH MY FLAMETHROWER!"

'?'

"Who is this 'My flamethrower?" Aqua looked around, unsure of where it was.

Megumin pointed at her staff. "This is my flamethrower. She is powered by fire dust."

Kazuma giggled. Like everything about Megumin, it was weird and flamboyant. He got a better look at the weapon. It seemed to be made out of wood, but making a flamethrower out of wood was like calling a SNES a 'World-killer'; it just wouldn't happen!

It had a large red sphere (most likely where all the dust was stored) and three different coloured kite-shaped dust crystals hanging by threads at the top. Strangely enough, they didn't move at all. "Did you make this?" Kazuma noticed welding marks on it, and found it hard not to be impressed by the complexity and thought that must have been put into making it. 'I mean, the orb is floating without any visible wires!'

"Yes, though I based it off another design. Can you imagine that the original used to have a rotating sphere that contained multiple types of dust?!" Kazuma's respect for Megumin fell a little. "I immediately went to work on her to change her to a flamethrower. After a few failed attempts, she was born." She sighed in happiness. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Kazuma glanced up and gulped when he saw Megumin's crazed face. "Y-yes. She is quite fetching."

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Aqua, on the other hand, was admiring it, but secretly believed that her staff was prettier. For it was a flower… and flowers are cute.

A muffled meow came from underneath Megumin's hat. Kazuma and Aqua jumped back in surprise. "Alright, alright." Megumin pulled off her hat. "I know it gets stuffy in there, but you should be used to it." A cat was on top of Megumin's head. Kazuma immediately noticed the black bat-like wings on its back and the red cross on its forehead, but didn't think much of it. 'They're probably just accessories.'

"Kazuma, Aqua, meet Chomusuke. I found her a couple of days ago and decided to bring her along." Kazuma sighed in resignation for the nth time this day. 'Of course she has a weird name. Then again, all the members of the crimson magic clan have weird names and it even extends to their pets.'

Nevertheless, Kazuma walked up the cat and scratched her behind the ear.

"Well isn't she cute?" Chomusuke apparently like how Kazuma petted her and purred as a result, though when Aqua approached her, she swiped at the blue haired girl with an angry hiss. 'That was adorable.' Megumin and Kazuma both thought.

Aqua, however, was quite shocked at the cat. "Ow!" She held her scratched finger close, though it had already healed. "Hey, throw that demon away! I can feel its demonic energy from here!"

"Calm down Aqua, she just scratched you, nothing to worry about. Besides, with your semblance, the mark has already healed." Kazuma brushed it off.

Suddenly a myriad snarls interrupted their conversation. Grimm burst out of the trees in droves a couple of meters away from them.

"Shit an ursa pack!" Just as Kazuma reached to draw his sword, Megumin laughed and pointed the staff at the grimm and pulled the flamethrower's trigger. Bright red and yellow flames shot out of the end of the staff, burning everything that came within range. Neither grimm, nor plants nor wildlife were spared.

Megumin stopped feeding the fire when she was sure that the ursa were dead. Turning to the other two, she beamed in happiness. "SO! Did I do well or wha-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Kazuma hitting her head. "Ow!" She crouched down in pain and looked up at him, hands holding her head, "What was that for?"

Kazuma looked at her angrily. "You idiot!" He ranted. "Are you trying to burn down the forest?! We could've all died and it would be your fault! It's bad enough that the grimm are trying to kill us, but you too!?" He sighed. "Look, I understand that your only weapon is a flamethrower, but please for the love of all things holy, not including you Aqua, CONTROL YOUR FLAMES!"

Megumin hung her head in shame. "Understood." Kazuma nodded in understanding before turning to Aqua. "Hey, Aqua!" He pointed the forest fire. "Put the flames out please."

"Yay! I'm helping!" She twirled and slammed her staff into the ground. "Sacred create water!"

Kazuma's eyes widened as he recognised the name of Aqua's move. 'Ah…Shit.'

"Megumin, Aqua; RUUUUN!" He turned and ran, paying no heed to this fleeing allies as vast gallons of water cascaded down from the sky.


	10. Emerald forest, part four

"Oh my gosh! Why are you so wet?!"

Kazuma suddenly woke up and he hated it already; he was so done with life. His body hurt everywhere and he felt as though he had fought three Nevermores with his bear fists with only his underwear as armour. 'Wait, who's shaking me violently right now?' He opened his eyes slowly, afraid of seeing an Ursa about to tear him apart.

Nope.

Instead it was a blue-eyed blond girl who was dressed like a knight of old. 'She has a great figure, but there was something about her that put me off… what was it again?'

"Kazuma! Kazuma! How did you get so wet? Is this some sort of water play?! How does it feel to be covered in water whilst Grimm chase you?"

'Ah yes, I remember now.' Kazuma groan as he sat up, his head hurting. "It's your personality."

"What was that?" The knight, Darkness, asked.

"Nothing!" Kazuma quickly cut her line of thought off. He looked around, but didn't see Aqua or Megumin. "Uh, say, do you know where my partners are? You know the blue-haired girl and the loli with the staff?"

Darkness shrugged and helped him to his feet. "I don't know; all I saw was you lying unconscious on the ground, covered in water." Their eyes met. Blue stared into green.

"You're my partner now."

"WHAT!?"

 **Kazuma Perspective:**

After I foun out that Darkness did not have a partner, I reluctantly accepted her help in finding Aqua and Megumin. She strode next to me, and I suppose that she had the basics of a good crusader.

A Beowulf charged at us, clearly intending to kill both Darkness and me. Just when I was ready to dodge, Darkness dashed forward to meet it.

 _She was brave, willing to put herself in danger for her comrades._

The Beowulf swiped at her, yet Darkness stopped it, parrying the strike with her forearm without flinching.

 _She was tenacious and tough; few attacks could hurt her; her armour was of good quality;_

Suddenly another Beowulf jumped out of the bushes, and ran towards Darkness. Instead of running away, she held her ground.

 _She was steadfast; no amount of opponents would make her fear anything._

Darkness stood fast as the second Beowulf jumped at her. With a mere tiny effort, it was sent spinning away. It landed and turned around, snarling and licking its jaw. Darkness turned quickly, pushing back the first Beowulf again, making crash into the ground. It picked itself up and bared its teeth furiously at Darkness.

 _All of these would make her a good crusader. Unfortunately…_

Darkness stiffened and hugged herself. "Kazuma, stay back! I wish to handle them!"

 _Unfortunately, the problem…_

"They're looking at me with such hungry eyes, beasts whose lust is unchecked! AHHH!" Darkness twitched, even when the beowolves started to charge again.

 _ **The problem was HER FUCKING PERSONALITY!**_

Darkness charged forward, and met the two beasts head-on. I moved off to the side, so not to interrupt Darkness' battle…

The first beowolf swiped at her, causing a part of her sleeve to be cut. Her aura was turned off, and it was evident that she relied on her _strange_ semblance to survive attacks.

'If her face is anything to go by, then she's probably _excited_ to be squaring off the two grimm.'

 **Third person perspective**

Sighing in disappointment at his third partner's quirks, Kazuma ran around the three beings. He drew his sword and charged at the closest grimm and thankfully for him, the beowolf didn't notice his charge until it was too late. The sword slid cleanly into the monster's back, but it still didn't die. It snarled in pained anger, and tried to slice his head off, but Kazuma ducked underneath the blow.

"Just die already!"

Electricity shot out of the crystal in Kazuma's hand, frying the beast. He ran past it as soon as it collapsed, disintegrating into the wind.

Darkness, on the other hand, was rather determined to make a fight such as this drag on as long as possible. It was an enemy that could not harm her, but instead just added to her… _excitement_.

"Yes! Attack me more, you foul beast!"

At this point in time Kazuma had stopped and was instead pondering on whether to not leave the clearly excitable blond knight to her games and instead go look for Aqua and Megumin. Fortunately, he didn't have to decide.

A jet of fire emerged from their side, engulfing the Beowulf completely. Kazuma and Darkness took a second to look at the burning grimm and then to the source of the flames. Darkness was disappointed that someone had killed her toy.

"Show yourself!"

Megumin strode out from the woods, a haughty look on her face. "Did you see how awesomely I killed the Beowulf Aqua?!" She twirled and slammed her staff into the ground.

"Clearly I'm the better huntress in training!"

"HMPH!" A pouting Aqua followed after Megumin. "No you're not; you're only good for head pats and explosions, you can't heal people or wash everything away like me!"

Kazuma and Darkness just stared at the arguing pair. 'Let's see how this pans out.' They unknowingly thought at the same time.

"NO I'M NOT GOOD FOR JUST THOSE THINGS!" Megumin retorted. "Besides, it's your fault that we lost Kazuma!"

"Uhhhh. Guys? I'm right here."

They blinked.

"KAZUMA!" They rushed over to him, the fires of rage burning deeply. "Do you know what she did?" They both shouted.

"Aqua washed away everything! Chomosuke and I almost drowned! I had to poke him out of a tree! My flamerthrower got wet!"

"Did you hear what she said about me? She called me a mere _amateur_ priest who isn't anything special! How dare she?! Steal her eyepatch to get back at her!"

Kazuma stepped back from the onslaught of inconsequential bickering. "Before you go on arguing further, need I remind we're currently in the middle of a TEST!" His voice gradually increased in volume until he was actually shouting. "AND IF YOU CONTINUE BICKERING, THEN YOU WILL DRAW GRIMM TO OUR LOCATION!"

Aqua and Megumin cowed in front of the angry male. Darkness twitched in jealously as she imagined herself being shouted at by Kazuma.

As if he heard her thoughts, Kazuma turned to her with a look of utmost disgust on his face. "Oi, Darkness, snap out of it; we have to go before grimm get here." Sighing for the nth time that day, Kazuma realised he had no idea where they were.

"Hey guys, do anyone here know where we are?" He looked at Aqua, who bowed her head,, knowing that it was her fault that they were in this mess.

"I could check." Darkness helpfully offered, unfurling both of her wings (She was pleasantly surprised when none of the trio recoiled in disgust). Kazuma nodded in approval. "Great then, look for something that looks like a temple. It should be near a cliff's base."

Darkness nodded and lifted off with a strong flag of her white wings. "Aqua." Said person perked up. "What did I tell you about sacred create water?'

"I shouldn't use it when people are nearby." Aqua mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I shouldn't use it when people are nearby." She spoke louder this time, her head bowed.

"And what did you do?"

"I used Sacred create water."

Kazuma chopped her over her head. With a cry of pain, Aqua crouched on the floor. Looking down on the crying girl, he turned to the next person. "Wipe that smug smile off of your face, Megumin."

She gulped at Kazuma's expression. "Ah- I- I was just"

She stopped speaking after Kazuma's dead fish eyes scared her speechless. "Because of you." Kazuma finally spoke, slowly raising his hand to eye level.

Her eye followed Kazuma's hand; gulping in fear of what he would do. "Because of you, WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"

His hand darted forward, grabbing and pulling Megumin's eyepatch. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Megumin could do nothing but cry out in pain as her precious eyepatch was pulled. "PLEASE DON'T PULL SO HARD ON MY EYEPATCH IT'S GONNA BREA-OUCHIE!" She recoiled as the eyepatch slammed back into place.

"Don't _**EVER**_ a flamethrower without caution!" Kazuma warned the girl.

And it was at this point that Darkness returned. "Hey Kazuma I found what you –" She abruptly stopped talking when she saw the crying pair. Her face lit up in a blush that Kazuma found suspicious. "As expected of you Kazuma!"

"What?"

"I leave alone with two girls for a minute and the next time I see them they're on the ground crying!" She hugged herself in joy. "What wonders did you do to them to make them cry like that?!"

"YOU'VE MISUNDERTOOD!"


End file.
